whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ink
Ink is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy The Knights of Saint Adrian in Hunter: The Vigil. The angel who fixed up Casey Howard’s arm did it by tattooing her in angelic script that appears both high tech and arcane. Every so often, he comes by to outfit the new hires with Ink, holy marks that help in the endless hunt for demons. Where demons are generally subtle, Inks are more blunt instruments. A character’s total dots in Endowment determine how many pieces of Ink he or she has. There is not a limit to five dots in this regard. When inactive, Ink looks like an ordinary tattoo, though they tend to fade a little faster, making them look like mementos of times gone by rather than a recent personal statement. When active, Ink marks don’t quite glow. They catch the light in a way that makes them look almost luminescent. Tattoos *'Bear Mace:' The flats of your palms glow with patterns that cause extreme pain to demons. The attack inflicts extreme pain and the Stunned Tilt in addition to unarmed attack damage. It only affects supernatural creatures (including people possessed by lesser demons). Cannot be used simultaneously with Fist of Revelation. This Ink draws heavily on the angelic energy in the Knight’s system, and can only be used as many times per scene as the character’s dots in Endowment (Ink). *'Brother Road:' This particular Ink is subtler than most. It lets you read the signs to speak to the road and the places that are part of it. It lets you ask questions of the stretches of asphalt regarding recent occurrences. *'Fist of Revelation:' When the character successfully deals damage with an unarmed attack, a greater demon loses any benefits of Cover for the rest of the scene, and immediately reveals its Apocalyptic Form. It cannot return to human form for the rest of the scene. It also suffers the Knocked Down Tilt. This Ink cannot be used simultaneously with Bear Mace, and can only be used on one demon per scene. *'King of the Road:' The Ink requires an arcane paint job for the vehicle as well as the driver, but this can be concealed with another paint job. This Ink requires the Knight designate a specific motor vehicle. Not a type, as with The Lord Provides, but an individual car, truck, or motorcycle to which the driver has a strong emotional attachment. Whenever this vehicle takes damage within excess of half its Structure, or gets lost, like by driving off a cliff or into a body of water, the vehicle reappears in a parking area the character visits somewhere in the next 24 hours. *'The Lord Provides:' The image of a specific firearm is depicted as part of the tattoo. When using a gun of that model, you never run out of ammunition. This is limited to mundane ammunition, and not specialized versions. *'LOVE/HATE:' A combination of two sets of knuckle tattoos, each with different effects. **''Right (LOVE):'' Gain Informed Condition regarding a person while shaking their hand and general feeling if they are trustworthy. **''Left (HATE):'' Brawl attacks are Lethal rather than Bashing, as if using a weapon. *'Pain Magnet:' For the rest of the scene, or until the character decides to stop, damage inflicted on a set of subjects the character chooses are redirected to the Knight instead. These subjects have to be in the same general area as the character. Generally, the user needs to be in the fight, or close enough to be. How this looks varies with the hunter’s personality. A character with his or her last health box marked can’t redirect any additional damage. *'Tough as the Last Guy:' Store a supernatural opponent's rating in Strength, Dexterity, Brawl, Firearms or Weaponry to use in a future scene. Manifests as script on the user's biceps and the back of the neck. References * Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary